


Misconceptions

by queen_libby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Post-Case, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is a Brat, if you want more i can write more, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_libby/pseuds/queen_libby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of a fluffy, post-case morning with John and a bratty Sherlock. It's cute I promise. I can write more if you want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

John awoke to the sunlight pouring into the apartment of 221B Baker Street. Judging by the amount of light, John assumed they had slept most of the day due to their post case crash. After chasing a criminal all night, John felt the consequences in his sore muscles. 

   As he came to his senses, John realized that he was covered in a blanket of dark, curly hair and long limbs, that was none other than Sherlock. Rolling his eyes John began to play with Sherlock's curls and used his free hand to rub circles in Sherlock's bare back.

    A grunt of protest arose from the detective, along with a muffled request to "leave me alone, John." Sherlock promptly rolled off of him and onto his side, his back to John. 

    John smiled absentmindedly and got out of bed to retrieve his laptop and a cuppa, only to return to bed and scan his blog for new comments. With no plans for the day, he began to write about the newly solved case as well. 

    Midway through the making of his new blog post, John felt warmth press to his side again and watched as his laptop was taken from his lap.

   "No, don't worry, you can take my laptop if you want to," John said sarcastically, but with no real heat behind it. 

   However, John was not graced with a response. Only the image of a half awake consulting detective clambering his way in between John's legs, placing his arse in John's lap and his back to John's chest. Engulfed in the dark curls, John placed his forehead in between Sherlock's shoulder blades and began to run his hands along Sherlock's pale sides, earning him a hum of approval. 

   One of the many misconceptions of Sherlock Holmes included that he was untouchable and did not like to be touched. His piercing blue eyes and snotty posture gave most people an intimidating vibe. However, John knew better. While Sherlock was intimidating at times, he was much like a house cat. He was demanding, smart, and ignored John more often than not. Like a house cat, though, if you pet him in the right place, he will melt to your touch. Only if you were John Watson, that is. 

   Moving his hands lower, John began to make short circles in Sherlock's waist and kissed the back of his neck. His kisses began to become live bites, and his hands rubbed lower. Sherlock groaned and rolled out of John's lap, only to get on his knees and bring his face inches from John's. 

   "John," Sherlock said huskily, "If you continue to tease me I will show you why we didn't make it out of bed last time."

    With a twinkle in his eye, John ran his fingertips from Sherlock's shoulder and began to make a path down to Sherlock's silk pajama pants.

   "Please do, I found last time rather enjoyable." John taunted. 

   With a growl, Sherlock surged forward to give his doctor a bruising kiss that had John hot and squirming. 

"Wise choice, John."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you see any mistakes please let me know and feel free to "kudo" and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
